Turkey
'Basics' Turkey is a very complicated country to buy a local SIM card, because there are a lot of legal restrictions. Generally, you can buy a local SIM showing your passport in a store. But this has a lot of consequences: 'Registration for foreign mobile phones' All mobiles phones purchased outside Turkey using a Turkish SIM card for longer must be registered with the government. According to a new regulation issued in 2014, the Turkish government gives you now officially 60 days (extended from previously 30 days) after which the phone will be blocked for the Turkish SIM. In practice, we have reports that this period can be even shorter. Theoretically, some time before your device will be blocked you get a text message saying: ......... IMEI nolu cihaz kayit disi listesinde oldugu icin ' da kullanim disi birakilacaktir. Hattiniz acik kalacaktir. Bilgi icin 4440532". Registration can be done at the same time as purchasing a SIM from a network operator's store. There, they have to register the IMEI (= the unique number that identifies your device) and the SIM card. You can check the IMEI of any handset by dialing *#06# Once listed and connected to a local SIM card, it proves to be impossible to link the same device (or IMEI no.) to a different local SIM in the future. '''Tax for foreign mobile phones But there is another hurdle: Before any operator will register your phone, they require a special document from the local Tax Office that will set you back 115 TL (around 40 EUR). So you have to go to the TAX Office first and pay 115 TL to have your phone registered later to finally use a local SIM card. More info about this procedure from this webpage in English. Their are exceptions made for temporary residents. 'Workarounds' Turkey adapts such a rigid registration scheme officially to prevent theft and fraud, though some suspect other reasons behind it too. So far it's only advisable for visitors to buy a local SIM card if you are going to stay for a short period or if you going to stay for longer and follow the procedures or know some of the loopholes. Here are some workarounds to the situation, if your phone has been blocked: *You can buy a cheap Turkish phone or modem. Again you need to provide paperwork showing who you are, but you don't have to pay the 115 TL extra at the Tax Office. *You can rent a mobile router aka MiFi from a Turkish company to establish a 3G connection and connect to your devices by Wifi. Alldaywifi and Rent'n Connect are given as examples (at the bottom of this article). *That said, you can still buy prepaid SIMs if you are planning on being in the country for only a short period. Anytime from up to 2 months should be fine without registration. *If you are playing on time, bring in several devices, as it takes some time to block them all. A dual-SIM phone for instance usually has two IMEI numbers. So when the 1st channel (or IMEI) is blocked, you can still use the 2nd (IMEI). However, be aware that bringing a multitude of devices to Turkey can violate import regulations but these are hardly ever enforced on tourists. * You can buy some SIM cards issued abroad for the Turkish market as backup: ** a German SIM card of providers focusing on the Turkish migrants market: "ay yildiz" gives 150 MB for 9.99 EUR or Turkcell Germany gives 200 MB for 9.99 EUR or 500 MB for 24.99 EUR in Turkey. Both are German SIM cards on roaming in Turkey at a discounted rate. But they need to be bought and registered in Germany before. ** furthermore, a few EU roaming packages include Turkey like this Vodafone pack. ** at last, you can buy a SIM mentioned in the All countries section like Transatel. *'North' Cyprus prepaid SIMs can work while roaming in Turkey, seemingly without additional charge. able to use an IMEI blocked phone in Turkey with KKTC Telsim SIM card with no issues. 04/2014 *Technically, the vulnerability of a blacklist (or in this case whitelist) approach based solely on IMEI numbers derives from the fact, that there are mobile devices on the market (e.g. some Chinese-built smartphones) on which the IMEI number can easily be altered. This should be taken as an information, not an encouragement, as to do so may infringe the law of Turkey. Frequencies Like in Europe, 2G GSM is on 900 and 1800 MHz, 3G on 2100 MHz. 4G/LTE is about to start in early 2016. Licenses on 800, 900, 1800, 2100 and 2600 MHz were given out. Nationwide Turkcell has the best coverage, followed by Vodafone and Avea which is still good in the cities. 'Turkcell' Turkcell is the biggest operator in the country with the best coverage nationwide. 2G is on 900 MHz, 3G on 2100 MHz, no 4G/LTE yet. 'SIM cost' A Turkcell prepaid SIM card costs 51 TL. This includes 20 TL of call credit. (August 2015) You can check your balance by dialling *123# 'Data feature packs for voice and data:' Default rate outside of packages is 1 TL per 100 KB. These bundles are for smartphones: * Weekly packs: **100 MB - 5 TL, activation: send EK 100MB to 2222 **250 MB - 7 TL, activation: send EK 250MB to 2222 **500 MB - 9 TL, activation: send EK 500MB to 2222 **1 GB - 9 TL, actication: send EK 1GB to 2222 * Monthly packs: **TRIAL PACK: 1 GB: 3 TL, activation: send DENEME to 2222, can be booked only once! **250 MB: 14 TL, activaton: YENI250MB to 2222 **500 MB: 19 TL, activation: YENI500MB to 2222 **1 GB: 25 TL, activation: SINIRSIZ1GB to 2222 **2 GB: 30 TL, activation: SINIRSIZ2GB to 2222 **4 GB: 40 TL, activation: SINIRSIZ4GB to 2222 All monthly packages (except the trial pack) are at max. 7.2 Mbps speed. For 5 TL extra, you can add speeds up to 42 Mbps. For this replace the code word by 'TURBO'. 'Data feature packs for data only' These add-ons are for tablets, routers, modems and laptops: *Daily 500 MB: 5 TL, activation: send GUNLUK 500MB #### to 2222 *Weekly 1 GB: 12 TL, activation send HAFTALIK 1GB #### to 2222 *Monthly 1 GB: 29 TL, activation send AYLIK 1GB #### to 2222 *Monthly 4 GB: 39 TL, activation send AYLIK 4GB #### to 2222 *Monthly Night (2am-8am) Pack 4 GB: 14 TL, activation send GECE 4G #### to 2222 *3 months 1 GB: 39 TL, activation send 3 AYLIK 1GB #### to 2222 *3 months 3 GB: 59 TL, activation: send 3 AYLIK 3GB #### to 2222 *3 months 10 GB: 79 TL, activation: send 3 AYLIK 10GB #### to 2222 *12 months 12 GB: 149 TL, activation: send DATA #### to 2222 "####" stands for your Turkcell phone number beginning with 53.......... You have to confirm the subscription by sending the word EVET. When you want to cancel the service send an SMS to 2222 containing the word IPTAL followed by the name of the package. The message you receive later must be confirmed with the word EVET. To find out how much data remains on your package, send an SMS to 2222 with the word KALAN. You will get back a message showing what remains and the last date of usage. If you need to set up a dial-up connection manually on your computer (phone as modem), dial *99**1*1# In some cases you may need to add an extra initialization key. In device manager->modem->advanced->extra initialization key, type: at+cgdcont=1,"ip","internet" More info * Tethering and VoIP are allowed * APN (may to be set manually): internet 'Vodafone ' Vodafone is the 2nd operator in terms of coverage. 2G on 900 MHz, 3G on 2100 MHz, no 4G/LTE yet. 'Start up' For visitors they sell their 'Vodafone Holiday line' with recommended retail price of 70 TL including 50 TL bonus. Customers, who buy a Holiday Line, cannot change their price plan, Only foreigners with a valid non-Turkish passport can buy Holiday line. In maximum, 3 prepaid lines can be activated for a foreigner. Required documents for purchase: Passport with a valid expiry date. Notarized translation by a sworn translator is required for the passports issued in non-latin alphabet. 'Data feature packs for voice and data lines' Default data outside of packages is 0.12 TL for 10 KB for their 'Süpernet 3G'. These bundles are offered: For data balance check text SORGU to 3636. For check balance enter *123# and press . Packets will renew automatically. To stop, text IPTAL to 3636. 'Recharges' *Visit the nearest Vodafone shop to buy a top-up voucher. Many of our stores have automated Top Up make topping up your phone even faster. *Call 7500 and enter 12-digit number on your top-up voucher press #, enter 5-digit number on your top-up voucher press # *SMS; Send this message to 7500 *Write YUKLE <12-digit number><5-digit number> on top up voucher 'Data feature packs for data-only:' These data-only packages are on offer called: Vodafone Vodem - Süreli Internet Paketleri Speed is up to 7.2 Mbps, throttled after reaching data quota to 128 Kbps. Default tariff: 0.075 per 10 KB capped at 10 TL per day. * APN: internet 'avea' Avea, owned by Turk Telecom, is the smallest provider in Turkey in terms of coverage but they have still acceptable speed in the cities. 2G is on 900 and 1800 MHz, 3G on 2100 MHz, no 4G/LTE yet. SIM card is up to 50 TL with 20 TL credit. Dial 8090 to activate SIM. Default data rate is: 0.2 TL for 10 kB. 'Data feature packs' Overuse charge: 0.5 TL per 100 KB. For subscription send an SMS with the keyword to 5555. You get a response from number 2438. You have to respond to that with another SMS and the word 'EVET' (for yes). If 3G with HSPA speed is not working, you need to send another SMS to number 3334 with text '3G' and reconnect to network. Check data credit via SMS to 2222 with the word KALAN. * APN: internet 'alldaywifi' Instead of buying a SIM card you can rent a mobile Wifi router (MiFi) with a data SIM card from one of the local companies to avoid the legal hassles. Alldaywifi rents out routers to establish a 2G/3G internet connection and connect by Wifi with up to 10 devices. You can only book online and pay by credit card or PayPal. The device will be delivered within Istanbul city center in 2 hours and to other parts of Turkey within 24 hours. Delivery charge is free in Istanbul and 10 USD (one-way) elsewhere in Turkey. Their office is near Taksim Sq. on Istiklal Street, so you might pick it up there. The router seems to be a Huawei E5331 which gives speeds up to 16 Mbit/s on 2G and 3G and 5 hours operating time on battery. They deliver an extra battery ("power bank") in the package to extend its mobile capacity. It gives "unlimited" mobile internet in Turkey. The network is not disclosed. Their Fair Use Policy is hidden in the T&Cs: 15 GB per week and 60 GB per month limit. More data available upon request. The rental rates depend on duration: The device seems to be insured and no deposit withheld but their T&Cs put all responsibility to the lendor. Rent 'n Connect Similar to alldaywifi, Rent 'n Connect rents out mobile Wifi routers (Mifis) and additionally tablets too. You can book their devices on their website to be delivered for a fee of 5 EUR on the same day in Istanbul if you order before noon or up to 24 hours in the rest of Turkey. They have offices at SAW airport and close to Taksim Sq. in Istanbul too. Drop off can be arranged there or by mail in a prepaid envelope. The router is TP-Link M5350 Mobile Hotspot. It is capable of 21.6 and 5.76 Mbits on 2G and 3G connecting up to 10 devices in up to 5.5 operating hours. The bundle consists of the router, SIM card, sleeve, charger and free 2200 mAH powerbank during rental period. They give "unlimited" data on an undisclosed network. Their FUP limits "unlimited" to 15 GB per week at full speed and beyond throttled to 2G. The rental rates are 5.99 EUR per day (always counted from 10am) and a discount of 30% off all rentals of 7 days or more. Their 7" tablets (called Digital Guide which comes with various useful apps) have the same price. You can pay by Visa, Mastercard, AmEx or PayPal. While for the router no deposit is withheld, they block 100 EUR for the tablet on your credit card. Anyway, you are held responsible, if you lose or break the device.